


(model)

by watanukitty



Series: Family Business [2]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleval Modern AU. Fic prompt: model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(model)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that,” Mallory offered, squinting at the pieces of plastic at Diaval’s feet.

“Er,” he started, “I’m not actually sure what it’s supposed to look like,” he admitted, dropping the glue and the piece he was holding onto the floor and giving a sigh of defeat.

“Surely building a dollhouse can’t be that hard.”

“Har-har,” Diaval sneered crossing his arms and legs. “You do it then.” He said, waving his hand at the mess.

Mallory rolled her eyes and rummaged in the box where the pieces of the dollhouse came in, and found a small booklet. “Why didn’t you use the manual, Diaval?”

“I couldn’t understand the diagrams,” he muttered, inspecting a piece of what seems the roof of the dollhouse with a pout.

They both sighed as they looked at the heaps of unassembled toy that currently littered the floor of Diaval’s office. Aurora’s fifth birthday is in two weeks and she wanted a dollhouse more than anything. Diaval would be lying if he said he didn’t consider giving her another gift.

“I don’t suppose those guys at Engineering would mind building this for us, eh?” he asked aloud after a few moments.

“I could make them build it, no problem,” Mallory answered, bending down to begin putting the pieces in the box. “Maybe they could attach some actual working lights.”

Diaval smiled, and began gathering the pieces. He really didn’t know what he’d do without her.


End file.
